Tao-Long
'Tao-Long' is Shinigami that went into exile. Appearance Tao-Long is a young man with medium lenght spiky black hair. He is fairly tall, lean yet muscular built individual with a X-shaped scar in his chest. He normally wears a black cloak with a high collar which has silver edges and small, small silver bells attached to the corners, over his standard Shinigami uniform.He also keeps his right arm covered with bandages and small bell dangling from a small chain over it. He can be seen in his black tracksuit or a plain white T-shirt and black sweatpants during night time. Personality Tao-Long is considered a loner, often avoiding any interaction with the outside world. He is always accompanied by two others; He is a usually seen with an emotionless demeanor and hardly ever speaks or smiles. He usually seen smiling when being underestimated during battle. Second Personality Tao-Long developed a second personality or identity(Daozi), the cause of this is unknown. As such, he also posseses his own Zanpakuto with its own abilities. History Plot Agent of the Future Arc Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Tao-Long's Spiritual Pressure is said to be vast and uncontrollable at times. In fact he stated that the only thing keeping his Spiritual Pressure contained is his zanpakuto itself. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Tao-Long rarely uses his zanpakuto, do to his prefence of facing his opponent barehanded. He has stated the a sword is for killing. *'laido: '''Tao-Long has displayed considerable knowledge and skill in laido. Capable of drawing his sword and striking his opponent before resheating his sword so fast that it would seem that he didn't move at all. '''Master Hakuda Combative: '''Tao-Long prefers fighting his opponent barehanded and considers it his primary mode of combat. He has a very adaptible fighting style, Tao-Long rather use his opponents own strenght and movement agains them. '''Shunpo Master: '''Tao-Long use of Shunpo are extraordinar, to the point that various Captain level Shinigami are not able to react to his movement. '''Kido Expert: '''He is also proficient in using multiple kido spells simultaneously, while able to forgo using any incantation. '''Genius Intellect: '''One of his geatest strenghts is his highly unusual intellect. He is well versed in history, phycology, philosophy, strategy, and tactics. '''Master Manipulator: Advanced Growth Rate: '''Tao-Long's is mostly known for his ability to master almost any technique that he witness and use it as his own. '''Master Strategist & Tacticion: '''He is also a very creative and cunning during battle, capable of gaging his opponent weaknesses in order to get the upper hand. '''Immense Strenght: '''His strenght is great enough allowing his to ward off Kenpach Zaraki with a single blow. Plus the strenght and speed of his draw of his sword is powerfull enough to create a massive shock wave. '''Immense Durability: '''Tao-Long has shown to be able to take huge amount of physical punishment, even at the hands of a Vasto Lorde class Hollow. He is able to continue fightning after resiving a myriad of injuries. '''Immense Edurance: '''Due to the constant fighting to servive, he has gained a considerable amount of endurace. Able to keep fighting for countless days without any sleep or rest. '''Immense Speed & Agility: '''Considered a very nimble combative that supplements his fighting style. In addition he is able to draw his sword with enough speed that it apeares that he never moved. Zanpakutō *Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed * 'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Tao-Long suffers from Dissociative identity disorder (DID) *Tao-Long theme song is, "Satellite" by Rise Again Quotes *"It does not matter who I am but what I can or can't do."But what I can't do is give up with out a fight" *(To the Gotei 13) "He is the one who will bring the light to the darkness and save the future" *(To Hitsugaya Tōshirō) " Take care of my love Mo,,," 'Taoisac 12:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ''' Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:5th Division